May Angels Lead You In
by The Cullen Boys Own Me
Summary: The whole town of Forks is turned upside down when the Swan family moves in to town. But is it for the best?


_**Disclaimer... I own nothing.**_

_**EPOV:**_

Every once in awhile there is someone who comes along in your life that changes the way you see things. You start out thinking the world you live in the way things are supposed to be and then BAM! You meet one person. Just one person and they turn your whole world upside down. That's what Bella Swan did for me, hell for a whole town.

Before she moved here everything was about society and class and who you know and what a person can do for you socially. But now? Well, we're looking at things in a whole new light.

"Edward! Get your ass on the ball, we're going to be late for school." Emmett bellowed from the bottom of the stairs of our mansion.

"Dammit, Emmett. I'm coming already. Shit." I barked at him. Did it really matter that we'd be a few minutes late anyway? We practically own the school and the faculty that go with it. My father and mother moved us here from LA when we were in grade school. He's a prestigious doctor that was needed elsewhere to do good and all that crap. While my parents are about as good hearted as anyone can be, my brother and sister and myself are all about the glitz and glamor that comes with being the rich ones.

I finally gathered my bag and moved it downstairs where my siblings were waiting for me, impatiently I might add. "Finally. Jesus, Jasper is going to have a shit fit if I'm not there soon." Alice whined.

Right. Jasper Whitlock was a huge stoner that could give a shit if the world burned down around him, and my sister was completely infatuated with him. Sure, he loves her, but he loves a lot of people.

"Alice, don't get your panties in a bunch. Jasper will survive." Emmett bit sarcastically.

We hopped in my brother's Hummer and left for Forks High. It was a private school, sadly. I'd love to see all the girls in their little plaid skirts. But, I digress.

It was surprisingly not raining today, which is a rare treat, and it was the first day of school. My junior year was going to be spent on securing my place as king of the school. Sure, Emmett is a year older than Alice and myself, but he gave up the reigns last year when Rosalie Hale sank her claws into him. I can't really blame him, though. She's a hot little piece.

We pulled into the lot where all of the brand new cars were parked, sans an old red Chevy truck. It was half rust and half, I don't even know what it was. It was old. I'd never seen it before, and I know that I'd never seen it before. The kids that go to school here live out of mommy and daddy's wallets. So nobody drives anything less than a few years old. It's all about appearances and the person driving that car is going to be a laughing stock.

"Ugh. Who would drive that piece of shit?" Rosalie bit in disgust as we climbed out of the Hummer. Jasper casually strolled up with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and shrugged.

"I think it's got personality. I'd drive it." He shrugged, blowing a cloud of smoke up in the air.

I gave a him a look, as if to say "what the fuck?" and he smiled his lazy stoner smile at me.

"It probably belongs to the janitor or something." Alice shrugged. I'm pretty sure she's about a quart low on the brain oil because the janitor drives a nicer car than most of the kids here.

We chatted away for a little bit when the warning bell rang, signaling class to begin. As I walked past the office, I spotted a pretty little brunette with legs for days talking to Mrs. Cope. Her long chestnut hair was hanging down her back and she was twisting it nervously as she talked to her.

I must have been staring too long, because I got nudged by Jasper. "Who's the babe?" He nodded in the direction of the beauty.

"No idea. Must be a new kid." I said distractedly.

"We have a new chief of police here. Maybe that's his kid." He offered. I looked at him like he was crazy. "What? Where the hell have you been, Cullen? When they fired Mallory as Chief of Police they brought in some big wig from Arizona."

Fucking stoner. He knows all the inside dirt on everybody.

I don't know who the girl was, but she was fucking beautiful. And I would get to know her.

So, I may be a pretty boy hot shot, but I do take my studies seriously. My parents will put up with a lot of shit, but slacking off in school wasn't an option.

Lunch time rolled around, and I had yet to see the new girl. "Who ya' lookin' for Cullen?" Jasper asked.

That shook me from my stare fest around the cafeteria. "Nobody, man. Just checking to see if I have any competition this year."

"Okay fucker. But, you might want to save Beauty. Stanley and Mallory are about to sink their claws into her."

I looked over in the direction of where Thing 1 and Thing 2 were sitting and groaned. The new girl looked freaked the hell out. Angela Webber looked like she felt for the girl. Yeah, me too.

"Alice, go over and rescue the new girl." I told her.

"The hell? Why should I? Jasper keeps staring at her like she's something to eat." She whined. My head shot over toward him.

"What? She's good-lookin'. I'm allowed to look, Mary Alice." He then directed toward my sister. "We're not even together. Besides, your brother has the hots for her. I'm not going to tread on his territory."

"Ugh. I'll do it. We don't need anymore clones of those two." Rosalie said. The thing about Rosalie Hale? You don't fuck with her. Ever. She limits herself on friends, and if she takes you under her wing, you better appreciate it.

"Hey, new girl." Rosalie said sweetly when she approached. "Come sit at the big kids table. You too, Webber. These two will seriously rot your brain."

The new girl giggled and Rosalie actually smiled, and the sound of the girl's laugh did strange things to me and I wanted to hear it again. Both the new girl and Angela gathered their trays and we made room to accommodate them both. The more the merrier and all that.

Angela sat by Alice and the new girl sat by me and she smelled like Heaven and I wanted to lean into her and just sniff her. But... that would make me look like a creeper and I wasn't trying to do that.

"So, new girl. What's your story?" Emmett asked while his mouth was stuffed with food.

She quietly cleared her throat. "Uhm. I'm Bella Swan. My family just moved here from Phoenix because my dad accepted the Chief of Police position here." She said almost in a whisper.

"Why are you so quiet? We don't bite." Alice said confusedly. She quietly giggled.

"Nerves, I suppose." She said, with her head ducked down.

"So, Bells, mind if I call you that?" Emmett offered. She shook her head no. "Cool! Anyway, how do you like it here so far? Anybody giving you problems?" Rosalie smiled sweetly over at her man, because he was hella protective over people he likes. He obviously took Bella in as an unofficial sister.

"Uhm. Mike Newton?" She said as if it were almost a question.

"Ugh. What did he do?" Rosalie asked. She knew first hand what Newton was like.

"He just follows me and keeps asking me out." She said as if she were embarrassed. I feel for you. I'd be embarrassed too.

"Edward, do something about that, would you?" Alice pleaded. Seems she liked the new girl, too.

"Will do. I'll walk you to your next class. Which is it?" I asked. The first time I spoke. Then she looked up at me. And she had the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen. I'd never been especially fond of them, but hers were like melted chocolate. Her face was heart shaped and her lips were slightly pouty and wet with lip gloss.

She looked just as dazed. "B-Biology." She stammered. Yes!

"Me too." I smiled my signature crooked smile at her. "Angela, where are you headed?" I asked. Since nobody was talking to her. My friend Ben had a thing for brainy girls and I suppose it couldn't hurt to help her out.

"I have math." She smiled. My ears perked up.

"Hey, Ben Cheney has that class. Yo! Ben!" I yelled to him.

He got up and walked over then bumped fists with me. "Sup, Cullen." He said to me, but looked straight at Angela, who blushed.

"Seems Newton is being a pain in the ass as usual. I'm already going to be escorting the lovely Miss Swan here to biology. Would you mind walking with Angela?"

"Not a problem. I'll wait for you in the hall." He smiled.

"Okay."

Today is going to be a good day.

_**Well.... what do you think? Should I continue?**_


End file.
